


The Gut Feeling

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Apologies, Christmas angst and fluff, Gen, Harry needs little cheering up, Harry's Christmas sweater, Missing Scene, coda to 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: Joe didn’t know what pulled him towards the room in S.T.A.R. Labs basement earlier than expected, yet he knew it was the right thing to do.What follows is a conversation about parenthood, missing family and gaining a new one in the wake of the annual West Christmas Party.





	The Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Harry didn't bought that sweater on his own, right? As they still refuse to even mention Jesse, I had to do something with it. Also, that Harry&Iris scene? Harry totally spoke from experience didn't he? Don't forget, he low-key blames himself for his wife's death - it’s the same guy, who refuse to have any fun when his daughter was missing. I don’t think he would straight go to parting this year too. And who's better to cheer him up than a fellow team father- Joe?
> 
> Bare in mind, I'm not a native speaker. I checked it for mistakes a couple of times but some will always escape me, hope that won't spoil your reading. Have fun!

Joe never claimed himself to be a smart man, especially since he had worked with geniuses on daily basis. No, he wasn’t that type of smart, yet he had something else what he could be proud of - his gut feeling. He always had it and that made him a damn good cop. Joe could count the times it failed him on the fingers of his one hand, so when he was suddenly pulled towards the S.T.A.R. Labs basement, he decided not to argue with his hunch and head that way.

As he pressed the floor number in the elevator, he knew, he was earlier than he was expected to. He didn’t put much thought to it and stepped out onto the corridor. He wasn’t visiting this part of the lab often, he knew the way well enough not to get lost. 

As he got closer and closer to his destination, he even more felt that he was doing the right thing. Finally he stepped in front of the right door. They weren’t closed but wide open, a soft light was coming out from the inside and he could hear the unmistakable voice of Jesse Wells. It sounded like a recording. Joe made the last couple of steps and peered inside. 

Harrison Wells was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. There was something what looked like a red sweater lying behind him. In his hands he held a cube that resembled the one which the man had given to Wally. Yet, on closer inspection, Joe could see small differences that were between the two devices. Harry didn’t hear him come in and lean on the doorframe, or he decided not to notice him. Joe suspected it was the second one - there were hardly situations that could catch Wells unprepared. He didn’t make any noise and watched as the other man gripped the cube with both of his hands. Joe suspected it wasn’t the first time Harry listened to the recording. His trained cop’s eye could notice how tense and nervous Jesse looked like as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“... I got your gift by the way. I-I didn’t know you still had it with you, you know? I never saw you wearing it…” Jesse looked away from the camera for a moment a sighed. Joe frowned as he watched the younger Wells, she was clearly agitated and didn’t know how to express herself. “Anyway, compared to your present, mine seems to be pretty lame, doesn’t it?” She chuckled and then rolled up her sleeves.  


“I remember, how others always complained about that you don’t wear anything but black and well, it’s Christmas - we can’t have you dressed like for funeral there.” Jesse smiled but it quickly vanished. Joe watched as Harry’s hands gripped the cube a little harder as if knew what was coming. Maybe he did. Jesse from the recording stilled as she looked straight at the camera.  


“Dad, I-I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault, ok? I may had overreacted a little, but you need to give me some air. I know you worry, I know why, I get it ,but I also need to learn how to do things by myself, you know? I understand why you decided to stick around on Earth-2, I will understand if you won’t ever want to talk to me again, I acted like a total brat. And using you to deliver that message to Wally? It wasn’t fair, I’m sorry. But would you believe me if I told you that it was for the better? You lived for me and work for so long that you didn’t have time for yourself. Remember, when I told you that you seemed happy over there? You aren’t the great Harrison Wells the saviour of Central City for all of them, you are just Harry, like you are just dad for me… I’m proud of you dad and I know for certain that mum is too. You need to understand that there is more to life than just me and your work.”

Joe watched as Jesse moved her hand to wipe a stray tear that escaped her eye. He too felt emotional just from listening to that recording and it wasn’t even directed to him. He risked a glance in Wells’ direction and so his arms shaking. Just a little, one could miss it if he wasn’t looking close enough.

“The truth is, I miss you dad, I miss you even more knowing how I treated you. Yet, I know in the long run it will do us some good. You would probably want me to come to the Team Christmas Party but I can’t, not yet. Not so soon after Wally and not so soon after I treated you like I did. I really hope you will have a great time. Behave yourself and don’t forget I love you. I bought mum’s favorite flowers from you, gonna go and give them to her tomorrow. Will remember to tell her how badass you are in the another universe. She probably already knows it but I will tell her anyway. I love you, daddy.”

The record stopped and silence filled the room. For a moment Joe felt uncomfortable. During the recording he had a feeling that he might had overstepped his boundaries. Listening to what was by all means private conversation seemed wrong but his gut told him to stay where he was. Soon he would find out whenever it was the right choice. Wells put the cube on his nightstand then moved to sit on the side of the bed and rested his hands on the mattress. His head was bowed as he took a deep breath.

“What are you doing here, Joe?” He asked. His voice was quiet and husky but Joe didn’t detect any sound of anger in it. Resignation, yes, but not anger.

“Had a feeling you might need some company.” He answered. Wells chuckled but there was no mirth in it.

“Feeling, huh?” Wells moved a little to the side, making more room on the bed. Joe took it as an invitation and stepped into the room. As he got closer he noticed that Wells didn’t have his glasses on and even if the other man wasn’t directly looking at him, there was dampness under his eyes. He chose not to comment on it, instead he focused his gaze on the sweater lying on the bed. He nodded towards it.

“Is that from Jesse?” Harry followed his line of sigh and picked the checked sweater up. 

“You heard her, I supposedly dress too monotone for everybody’s likening.” Joe smiled at that and sat next to Harry. The other man kept his gaze focused on the piece of clothing in his hands.

“She’s a good kid.” Harry glanced at him for the first time.

“She broke up with your son via a cube.” Joe shrugged not fazed at all.

“He will get over that, he’s young.”

Harry didn’t say anything to that and silence fell between them. It wasn't uncomfortable but Joe had a feeling, something was eating Wells up especially when he started to fidget with his hands that still clasped the sweater. That was something that Joe noticed was special for every Harrison Wells - the constant fidgeting when nervous, even Thawne did it.

“It’s ok if I asked, what did you give her?” Harry needed prompting to let go of whatever had him nervous. Wells smiled still looking down.

“My wedding band. I promised myself I would give it to her when she turns 20. She was born on the second day of Christmas.” 

That admission hit Joe right in the heart. He knew what value wedding bands had, he still had his old one. What he realised was, that he never asked Wells about his wife. Considering he never talked about her it was safe to assume she was dead. Jesse’s words only confirmed what he already suspected. Considering the events of this day, he had an idea what could had happened. He felt sympathy for the other man. 

“Iris told me about your conversation, how you convinced her to made the hard choice. You spoke from experience, didn’t you?”

He watched as Wells swallowed and nodded, then took a deep, shaky breath.

“I thought we were invincible, you know? She was so much smarter than me, so much kinder… I really don’t understand what she saw in me.” There was a melancholic and painful look on Wells’ face.

Joe remembered similar conversation from 3 years ago. When he had sat with, who he thought at that time was Harrison Wells and had listened how the other man spoke about his late wife. This time was different. This time it was real. Memories in Harry’s head weren’t stolen and those emotions were his own. Sometimes Joe couldn’t believe how different Harry was from Thawne. At that time Thawne’s words seemed sincere, but compared to how Wells reacted now they sounded fake as hell. Each word coming out of Harry’s mouth was fainter and more choked out as he tried to keep his emotions in check - biting his lower lip from time to time.

Wells nodded his head and turned towards Joe and he was hit by the amount of emotions playing across the other’s normally stoic face. 

“I had messed up. I thought I had it all under control, turned out I didn’t. A lab accident gone wrong, I had to seal off the section of the lab to prevent it from getting worse. She told me to do it and I did… And well, one moment you’re a happy family the other you have a 4 year old kid to take care of... ” He trailed off, unshed tears shone in his eyes as he took a deep breath and shook his head. Joe felt his own eyes sting a little just from listening to all of this. “I never knew how to be a father, Joe.”

“You did pretty good job with that kid of yours.”

“ Nah, I made mistake after mistake - still do them, that’s why I’m here and she’s there”. 

“That’s what fathering is, Wells. It’s not easy, it never was. Hell, Barry used to run away from our house so many times, I wondered if it was me who was the problem. You have no idea how terrified it makes me to be a father for a kid once again.”

Harry shook his head and a corner of his mouth lifted upwards.

“You’re a great father, you have two kids to prove that you’re capable enough.”

Joe chuckled and nodded once. Still smiling he looked Harry in the eye.

“So are you. You managed to rise a kid all by yourself while bossing a lab out of this century. Give yourself some credit - Jesse’s now a grown up and strong woman and it’s thanks to you.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked ahead.

“All I ever wanted was to protect her, to keep her safe. I know - I know, I overstepped on so many occasions, but I would do it all again if I had to. It’s just… after her mother died, I was too lost to think. I couldn’t lose her too. She was the only family I had left, I got obsessed over it… now, I’m paying the price for it.”

Harry fell silent. It was clear he was emotional and have a big problem expressing it. From what Joe could tell, the other man was the that type who would lock up his emotions for as long as he could. Joe signed.

“A lot has changed since I first met you. At first I wanted to shoot you, then beat the living daylights out of you.” Harry chuckled at that.

“I gave you every reason to do just that.”

“Yes, you did. Remember when Zoom made you choose between Barry and Jesse? Ultimately you chose Barry. After what you told me just now? I can’t imagine being in your shoes and make that choice. You’re a good man, Wells, stop selling yourself short.”

“Joe -“

“If you argue, I might take it back.”

Harry smiled and did a little shake with his head.

“We both did things we’re not proud of. What matters is what we do to make up for them. Now, you said Jesse was your only family but it’s not true anymore.” He clapped Wells on the shoulder.” You made a family here too. The team cares for you and I know you do to, even for Cisco.” Harry open his mouth to argue but was shut up by Joe’s raised finger. Instead he laughed then looked up with gratitude written all over his face.

“You’re quite the talker, you know that?”

“I had a lot of practise. Your daughter loves you, nothing changed and she’s safe. She just needs time to think things over, just like Wally had to. It’s not hers fault and not yours, it’s just how it is. Dwelling in self pity won’t help anybody and you can always call her later. Now -“ Joe stood up from the bed. “We can’t keep Grandma's Esther's Eggnog waiting can, we?” He exchanged his hand towards Wells. The other man smiled and took it, then stood up.

“Thank you, Joe,” said Harry still clasping Joe’s hand.

“That’s what family’s for.” Joe turned to the door. “Come on, Cisco is probably already waiting with Caitlin outside.

“God forbid, Ramon from freezing over.” Joe smiled despite himself. He hoped one day, he would understand what was wrong with those two.

“Wear your new sweater, smartass.” He threw over his shoulder and he could swear he could hear chuckling behind him. His gut was right.

Later on, when they were all gathered in his house, Joe smiled widely at his extended family. Harry was standing near the fireplace gesticulating wildly while describing his interactions with his other-selfs while Cisco was throwing funny remarks here and there. Caitlin and Iris couldn’t stop laughing when both man started to play out a scene in the middle of the living room. Christmas was a very good time. Even more when Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Joe remembered that Cisco had given him a multidimensional communicator when they arrived here. It seemed that not only Joe had noticed what Wells might be needing today. He had seen him writing a short message on it before hiding it in his pocket. Now, Joe smiled as he watched Wells’ face light even more up when the other man looked at the screen. Harry moved his eyes up, sensing that he was being watched, and locked his gaze with Joe’s. Wells put his phone to his ear still looking at him.

“Hi, Jess -” Joe nodded his head and pointed to the kitchen. Wells was still talking when Cisco clapped him on the shoulder and all but pushed him in that direction. Joe chuckled and slipped his eggnog with a smile of his own. They all were such children at times. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going - if you have a moment, I would love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
